The Eternity code
by Nothing Lasts Forever
Summary: After the fall of both the GENESIS and Dullindal the Eternal receives a coded transmission. Kira purses a lead on the code that will lead to a new darkness. KL SS fic there might be some others.


**The Eternity Code**

**By: Nothing Lasts Forever **

Note: Riley-Mayori edited this and came up with the title so I got to give credit to Riley.

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed or Seed destiny does not belong to me.

Summary

After the fall of both the GENESIS and Dullindal the Eternal receives a coded transmission. Kira purses a lead on the code that will lead to a new darkness. KL SS fic there might be some others.

XXXXXXXXXX

Phase 1: Unexpected Reunion 

XXXXXXXXXX

_**Speak when you are angry--and you will make the best speech you'll ever regret.**_

_-Laurence J. Peter_

XXXXXXXXXX

Kira's POV

_Flashback_

_After the battle of Jachin Due_

"_Captain Clyne, we've intercepted a transmission to earth. You must hear this." The chief of information officer exclaims in surprise._

"_Static" "gibberish" Coming from the transmission we just picked up._

" _What kind of a code is that, can you try to crack the code Kira?" Lacus asked._

"_Sure, I'll get to the bottom of this transmission." I replied._

XXXXXXXXXX

_ After the fall of Dullindal._

"_Captain Clyne, we've received a similar transmission to the one before when genesis was destroyed." The chief of information said._

"_Kira can you please crack that code. It's been years and still no one is able to crack it. Now we have the same code but we can't listen to it. How do we know if it's a conspiracy or not." Lacus looked flustered and annoyed. _

"_I'll try Lacus." I was guilty that I didn't crack the code yet so now we couldn't hear what they are saying._

End of Flashback 

XXXXXXXXXX

This facility is the only real clue about this code. It took me a year to find this and I hope it's not a false alarm. It's been a year since the battle with Dullindal's Genesis. Everything's settled down. Well not quite. There's been a rebellion. They haven't caused much trouble "yet". This facility was first found with the coded transmission. There's been more activity on those coded messages. I piggybacked a virus on one to locate the messages location. That led us to here. I figured that this place would help cough up some answers.

"Sir. We've found an abandoned tunnel to the south of the facility." A soldier reported.

"Good. We're moving in."

XXXXXXXXXX

Shinn's POV

We advanced through the tunnel quietly.

"Tap" "Tap" "Tap"

The sound came from down the tunnel. There was a bend around ten meters away. I signaled that I would go ahead and take them out. Kira signaled back that I could go.

I crept near the bend and, "BAM, BAM, BAM." Gunfire erupted beyond the passageway. The conflict was between two groups, not ours. I recognized the uniform of the facility guards but I didn't recognize this new group. There are three of them. They flew around the tunnel, dodging bullets and quickly decapitating the enemies. They wore all black and had no armour on. They were like assassins in the night. "Come out of your hiding place now!" I recognize that voice. It's Stellar's! (Shock)

XXXXXXXXXX

Stellar's POV

"Stellar?" The person who was hiding shouted unsurely.

"Shinn? Is that you?" That was Shinns voice. I heard his voice. I'm positive.

_Flashback_

_"Dying is bad...it's scary...need to protect."_

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" 

_"You won't die! I will protect you!" _ That's Shinn if you're confused on who's talking. The rest is all Stellar

"_Shinn...said you would...protect Stellar." _ Weird, eh? Stellar talks in third person

_End of Flashback_

The man that was hiding from us turned around. He has black hair and red eyes. He was wearing the black uniform of the Clyne Faction Secret Operation Unit. Or commonly called the SOU.

"Shinn!"

"Its actually you Stellar! I thought you died." Shinn's looking happy but shocked that I was alive.

I SEE RED!

XXXXXXXXXX

Shinn's POV

"Why didn't you protect Stellar? YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED TO PROTECT STELLAR!" I'm stunned. Stellar was never like this before.

"Sob"

"I tried to protect you." I cry.

"N-NO! SHINN LIED TO STELLAR!"

"P-please b-believe m-me S-stellar. I t-tri-ed a-as h-ha-rd a-as I c-can." I stutter the words out while I'm crying.

"NO! STELLAR ALMOST DIED!" This scream was enough to wake up anybody within a mile.

"I think we should go now Stellar." The guy with the green hair says casually.

"Yea. I should think your done playing with your boyfriendddd." The guy in the blue hair mocks.

"HMPH!" Stellar turns and walks away.

I watched them as they vanish in the distance…

XXXXXXXXXX

Ha I surprised you didn't I, with Stellar alive!

Please R&R My Fic!

This is my first Fic, even though I published it at the same time as the other but I wrote this one first, if you got any suggestions or criticism, please put it in your review. Thanks!


End file.
